


All Little Boys Love Dinosaurs

by tinacita



Series: loki [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki celebrates a birthday with someone very special</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Little Boys Love Dinosaurs

**Author's Note:**

> FFF Submission 
> 
> My 1st Loki story :)

“I can’t believe our boy is going to be 2 this weekend,” Anne said as she put the toddler back in his playpen.

“I know. It seems quite strange that it has been 4 years since we met,” I said, glancing over at my son.

Anne walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me. “Are you sure you don’t want me to take Alex? The girls won’t mind at all,” she said, looking up at me.

I smiled down at my lovely wife. “No. We will be fine. You go and enjoy your afternoon with the ladies. Call me at lunch, all right?”

“I love you, Loki,” she said as we kissed.

I watched her leave, and went to go pick up my son. “Come, my boy. I shall read to you, and then we will nap,” I said as I carried little Alex upstairs to his room.

I stopped in front of the shelves in his room, and asked him to choose a book, as I always did. Usually he pointed to one, but today he looked at me and said, “Mama.”

I smiled as I sat down in the rocking chair I “made” for Anne, and began to tell him our story …

_Things had not gone as exactly as I had planned after my brother released me from prison to help him. I had taken the throne in place of that man who had claimed to be my father, but I was unable to maintain my position due a number of other issues …_

_Ultimately, my brother discovered what I done, but instead of imprisoning me again, he decided to banish me … to Midgard._

_At first, I wished he had put me back in that horrible cell. I was forced to stay with him, and his woman, and there was always someone watching me, ensuring that I was not plotting another overthrow of their pitiful realm._

_Two years passed in this fashion – two miserable years._

_My brother, your oaf of an uncle, finally decided to release me from my “new” prison, and allowed me to live on my own, free from the watchers. So I procured a small residence, and spent my days reading, and yes, scheming how to escape this wretched realm._

_One day, about 4 years ago, I was sitting in the park, reading, when my life changed forever._

_I_ _could hear them arguing, particularly the woman. She was screaming for the man to leave her alone. But he would not. That is when I finally saw them. He was obviously unworthy of this woman. I found their exchange bothersome at first._

_Until the lowly human grabbed her arm and yanked her back to him. That sort of behavior was unacceptable in any realm. So I intervened, perhaps a tad too rigorously. She was quite grateful that I rescued her from such a heinous mortal._

_She introduced herself, “Thank you so very much. I’m Anne,” and sat with me in the park._

_I was naturally hesitant to reveal my identity, but she seemed different from the other Midgardians that I had met._

_I_ _was prepared for Anne to strike at me, or to flee. However, she merely regarded me with those kind, brown eyes, and smiled. She then suggested that we meet the following day, to get to know each other better. I was pleasantly surprised by such an invitation. I agreed, and we began to meet regularly._

_What did shock me were the feelings that I was developing for her. I could only imagine this is what my mother (and yes, I still thought of her as such) had described as love._

_Anne was not scared of me. She did not blame me, entirely, for what happened in New York. Anne was able to look into my soul and see the “real” me. And I truly loved her for that._

_We married the following year. She cried when I recited a traditional Asgardian poem for my vows. My only regret was that my mother was not there. I am certain that she would have adored Anne._

_It was a little over a year later when Anne came home on afternoon, looking somewhat distraught._

_“Anne? What is wrong? Has something happened?” I asked my beautiful wife._

_She looked at me, and told me that she was pregnant._

_I had only ever cried once before, and that was my mother was murdered. THIS was the second time._

_I embraced Anne, and we cried joyously together._

_I must admit that I was concerned, given that I am Jotun, and Anne is Midgardian. However, everything went well, and Alex was born. He is my precious boy, with dark hair like mine, but with soft brown eyes like his mother._

“And you will be 2 very soon!” I said quietly, looking down at the sleeping toddler in my arms. I closed my eyes, and joined him …

I was awakened by the touch of soft lips on my cheek. I opened my eyes and smiled at my lovely Anne. I kissed her gently on the lips, and said, “I thought you were going to call me while you were at lunch.”

She grinned as she took Alex from my arms and laid him in the crib, which I also “made.”

“I did, and you didn’t answer. I got worried, and left the restaurant immediately,” she replied as we left the baby’s room. “When I got home, I called out, but no answer. So I came up here, and found the two of you asleep. You looked so handsome, and content just now,” she said as she wrapped her arms around me.

I kissed her again, and we went downstairs to start preparing for the party …

Anne had decided to plan a dinosaur themed party for little Alex. Thankfully, there was a large amount of material at the library to enlighten me. I thought them too frightening at first, like our _bilgesnipe_ , but I soon learned many of them were rather docile.

Anne found it quite endearing that I was so concerned about such details.

“All little boys love dinosaurs!” she said as she kissed me on the cheek. “And I promise I won’t choose any menacing ones!”

She had invited only a few close friends, her parents and sister, and, despite my pleas to the contrary, my dumb brother and his woman.

I felt badly, because Anne was preparing enough food for a feast, so I “did” all the decorating. She often frowned upon me using my _seidr_ , but made no objections this time. I was rather pleased when it was finished, and I took the opportunity to show little Alex what I had done.

I did not realize that Anne had stopped working and was filming us. She recorded me as I told my boy all about the dinosaurs that decorated the yard. I even made one come to life for him!

It brought me such joy to see my son crawling in the grass, trying to catch the dinosaur. I never thought that I could feel that way.

Anne giggled as Alex tried to touch the small creature and it disappeared. I turned to see her with a camera in her hand.

“I thought you were cooking, my dear,” I said as I picked up Alex.

She kissed the birthday boy on his nose, and reached out to touch my cheek. “I couldn’t help myself. Seeing you with him, it warms my heart,” she said, as tears began to cloud her eyes. “I’m just so happy to see how much you love your son.”

“Please do not cry. It pains me to see you so upset,” I said as I brushed the tiny droplets from her face.

“They’re happy tears! I love you both so much,” she replied, placing her hand on top of mine.

“Our guests will be arriving shortly. I will monitor the food, and keep an eye on Alex. Go and get ready,” I said as I kissed my sweet wife.

“Thank you Loki,” she sighed as she went upstairs.

Anne’s family arrived first, followed by her friends. They were all most impressed by decorating prowess. I merely smiled and accepted their praise, as they did not know my powers were still intact.

My brother and his woman arrived late, of course. But I was determined not to let him ruin this day for my little boy.

Everyone enjoyed themselves, and I could not help notice how they all kept looking at me with my son. I was quite content holding my boy all afternoon, playing with him, and helping him eat. When it came time for Alex to open his gifts, I sat on the grass with him, and assisted him. It was so precious to watch his tiny hands grabbing at the boxes and trying to rip off the paper.

Anne, along with a number of the guests, took an enormous amount of photos and videos. I was beaming with pride the entire day.

As evening began to fall, little Alex started to get sleepy. It had been an exciting day for my boy. After allowing everyone to say good bye, I laid him in his playpen.

I then returned to the kitchen to begin cleaning up as Anne bid farewell to our guests.

“Brother!” the oaf said loudly as he entered the kitchen.

“Yes?” I said as I kept working.

He put his hand on my shoulder and said, “Please, Loki. I just want to speak with you for a moment.”

I sighed, set down my towel, and sat down at the table.

The big lug joined me, and said, “I know that things have not been as they should have been, or could have been. But I want you to know 2 things.”

I merely sat there, and nodded.

He continued. “One – I am truly sorry for how our situation has deteriorated. I never meant to make you feel inferior, or unworthy. And …” he said, bowing his head, “And mother certainly never felt that way.”

I opened my mouth to say something about his letting her be slain by that monster, but he was quick to keep speaking.

“I know you feel her loss even more acutely than I do, but you must realize that she would be so very proud of you. She would love Anne, as do I. And most importantly, she would ecstatic to see what a wonderful husband you are, and an even better father.”

I regarded him closely, stood, and replied, “Thank you.”

He also stood, and continued, “I am quite serious. I was very concerned when I released you from my custody that you would revert to your old ways. But seeing you these last 2 years with Alex -- how you adore him, how you take care of him so tenderly, how you to read to him -- it reminds me so much of how mother was with you.”

I was so stunned I was unable to respond for a moment. “Thank you. Not having her here is the only thing that I regret,” I said softly.

The big oaf chuckled. “I should have known you’d say something like that. I try to compliment you, and you say that.”

Before I could reply his woman came to collect him and say good bye. I quickly took my leave and went to get my son.

I gently picked him up, so as not to wake him, and took him upstairs. Upon entering his room, I slowly undressed him and put on his pajamas. I smiled – more dinosaurs.

I then sat in the rocker, holding little Alex in my arms. I slowly began to rock us as I watched my precious son sleep so peacefully. I did not realize that I too had fallen asleep until I felt Anne removing the child from my arms.

I smiled drowsily at her as she placed Alex in his crib.

I wrapped my arms around and kissed her on the cheek. She placed her hands on mine, and said softly, “I love you Loki.”

I kissed her again, and said quietly, “And I love both of you, very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
